


Meet the Brothers

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Holmes Family [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Quentin finally introduces his partner to his brothers.





	1. Sherlock

Quentin’s P.O.V

“Okay, James. Are you ready for this? Sherlock can be more than a bit full on.” I asked. When he nodded, I knocked on the door of 221b Baker Street. Mrs Hudson opened the door.

“Hello, Quentin. I see you’ve brought a handsome guest. Is Sherlock expecting the pair of you?” She asked.

“Yes. Mrs Hudson, this is my partner, James. James, this is Sherlock and John’s landlady, Mrs Hudson.” I introduced.

“Lovely to meet you, ma’am.” James charmed, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“They’re both in. Go on up.” Mrs Hudson beamed.

* * *

 

I led James through the door and led him up the stairs. When we entered 221b, John was sat on the sofa, watching TV and Sherlock was doing an experiment in the kitchen. “Hello, Quentin. It’s lovely to see you again.” John greeted, standing up to shake hands with me and James. “Sherlock, your brother’s in here. Aren’t you going to come and say hello?” Sherlock actually left the kitchen to join us like a normal person. John must have spoken to him before we arrived.

“So, this is your boyfriend.” Sherlock commented.

“Bond, James Bond.” The blonde introduced, holding his hand out for Sherlock to shake. Sherlock stared at it with disdain.

“And you work with my little brother at MI6?” Sherlock questioned.

“In a way.” James replied.

“What’s that like?” John asked.

“What do you mean, in a way?” Sherlock questioned.

“I enjoy my job. It’s not too different from my time in the Navy.” James replied to John.

“James is a field agent and I work in the technical department.” I answered Sherlock.

The visit seemed to take forever, I love my family, of course I do, but I can’t put up with them for long periods of time. We spent an hour listening to Sherlock tell us all about his most recent experiments before John managed to get him to calm down and allow us to leave. I took our mugs into the kitchen and Sherlock joined me. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Your new boyfriend. He has obvious psychological and commitment issues. He clearly enjoys sleeping around and he spends a lot of time in other countries. Do you really think it’s going to last?” Sherlock explained.

“You don’t know James like I do. Yes, he has issues but so does John and you still love him.” I retorted.

“You love him?”

“I think I do. Just because we haven’t been together for long doesn’t mean our feelings aren’t real.” I snapped.

“I’m only trying to look out for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sherlock claimed.

“I get that you’re trying to protect me, but I’m an adult and you need to trust that I can make my own decisions.” I sighed. Sherlock pulled me into a hug.

“If you’re sure, little brother.” He replied. I went back into the living room and said my goodbyes to John before leading James out of the apartment.

“Is everything okay? I heard you arguing.” James asked as we walked back to my place. It was only a 15 minute walk and I needed the fresh air after that introduction.

“Sherlock’s just concerned but everything’s fine.” I smiled. “He’s the worst so thing should be fine when you meet Mycroft.” We continued home, hand in hand.


	2. Mycroft

Quentin’s P.O.V

“Mycroft will be coming over at some point this week.” I reminded James, knowing he had probably forgotten.

“Why this week?”

“Because it’s our week off and he wouldn’t want to disturb u whilst we’re working.” I replied.

“How does your brother know that it’s our week off?” James asked.

“He has copies of our schedules.”

“Isn’t that a bit creepy?” James continued.

“Yes and no. He’s M’s boss so he will have everyone’s schedules. As his younger brother, he’ll pay attention to mine more than others.” I smiled.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. After checking through the peephole, I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of my eldest brother standing there with another man, hands entwined. “Hello, Quentin. Good to see you again.” Mycroft greeted.

“Hey, Mycroft. Are you going to introduce me to your company or do I have to deduce him?” I asked, jokingly.

“Please, don’t deduce him. God knows he gets enough of that from Sherlock.” Mycroft replied.

“Hello, I’m Greg Lestrade. I work at New Scotland Yard.” Greg introduced, holding out a hand for me to shake. I beckoned them in and offered them a seat. After I had gotten both of them a cup of tea, we began the introductions properly.

“Mycroft, Greg, I’d like to introduce you to James.”

“Hello.” James greeted as he shook their hands.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Greg asked us. I didn’t even know Mycroft was seeing anyone so for him to have brought a guest is very surprising.

“We both work at MI6, so there’s not much we can say.” I replied.

“That sounds very interesting, it’s a shame you can’t say much more but I understand.” Greg smiled. It seemed as though Mycroft had found someone very understanding. I’m very glad that both of my older brothers are in happy, loving relationships. Especially because I’m the most socially aware of the three of us.

“What do you do, Greg?” James asked.

“I’m a detective inspector at New Scotland Yard. We frequently ask Sherlock to help us with homicide cases - he would drive John insane otherwise. Although maybe John is already insane considering he’s dating Sherlock.” Greg joked.

“Have you met Sherlock yet, James?” Mycroft asked, despite knowing we’d already been to see Sherlock.

“Yes, we went over last weekend.” James replied. “It was lovely to meet him.”

“No, it wasn’t but I appreciate you lying. No one likes Sherlock, not really.” Mycroft corrected. James and Greg continued talking so I took the mugs through to the kitchen, I knew they weren’t going to stay for long. Mycroft followed me.

“We’re not having a repeat of the conversation I had with Sherlock.” I stated immediately.

“I wasn’t going to. I was going to say that I’m glad you’ve found someone who loves and adores you, James clearly does if the way he looks at you means anything. Sherlock is just trying to look out for you, but he doesn’t go about it in the right way. You’ve always known that.” Mycroft chided.

“I know but it hurts. There are much better ways he could go about it.” I sighed. Mycroft smiled sadly and we went back through to the living room.

“Well, it’s been lovely to see you again, little brother but we must be off. I’m a very busy man. James, it’s been lovely to meet you. Thank you for making my little brother happy. I expect to see the both of you at Christmas, mummy will want to meet this one.” Mycroft said.

“Lovely to meet you both.” Greg added.

“And you.” James replied.

“Is Sherlock going home for Christmas this year?” I asked.

“He says so.” Mycroft answered.

“I’ll get back to you about Christmas.” I claimed.

“Goodbye then.”

After the couple had left, James turned to me. “Christmas?”

“Yes, my mother expects us all to go home for Christmas. I won’t be able to get out of going this year as I skipped out last year. My mother will be dying to meet you, too.” I explained.

“Well, I’ll go if you want me to.” James smiled. I pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you.”


End file.
